


Be Careful What You Wish For

by The Madame (PastelPukePink)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPukePink/pseuds/The%20Madame
Summary: Sammy is tired of his ink body and performs a ritual to summon the ink demon Bendy to help get his old body back but with any satanic demon ritual comes a price.





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> A dream that turned into a holy shit sort of fanfic.  
> You can follow the Rule34 art blog I co-run at: pastelpukepink.tumblr.com

_  
Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep._

_Rest your head. It's time for bed._

_In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead._

_Hear me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering!_

_Free me! I beg you! I summon you, ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!_

Sammy called out with his arms outstretched. His victim squirmed in their seat. Muffled screams echoing through the room. Sammy stood there with his arms still stretched out as his eyes shifted around. Dammit, what could he have done wrong? He got the ritual right. He even provided a sacrifice. Why wasn't HE showing up?

The musician sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. He walked over to a nearby desk taking a seat. His inky form sticking to the wooden frame. The victim let out muffled whimpers still struggling in their chair. Sammy just ignored them resting his head on the tabletop.

A puddle of ink started to form around the victim and their screams grew louder as they struggled harder to escape. Sammy covered his ears, the sacrifice was getting on his nerves. Ink slowly creeped up the victim's legs, pulsating as it slowly enveloped their entire body. Their screaming grew louder.

Sammy groaned and sat up. He was going to shut the sacrifice up once and for all. However, when he turned to face them he was dumbfounded by what he saw.

A giant blob of ink where the sacrifice had been seated now pulsed and dripped before bursting like a bubble coating the area in the black substance. The musician stared, silently astonished. Did it finally work? Did his savior truly come? Sammy stepped closer to the puddle watching; waiting but the puddle showed no signs of movement. The musician groaned. Maybe it wasn't enough.

Suddenly a figure burst out of the ink with a mighty roar. The figure that stood before him was none other than his dark savior, Bendy. Sammy stared in awe at the magnificent sight. The ink demon was taller than he expected, standing at least 7 feet. His body was lean and muscular and coated in shiny ink. The demon let out a low growl through a sharp toothy grin as it seemed to check it's surroundings. A long forked tail whipped back and forth.

Sammy never felt so happy. His ritual finally worked! After so long he would finally be free from this Hell. Bendy lowered his head pressing his face against Sammy's. The demon seemed to be smelling him.

"Greetings my savior." Sammy said quietly. The demon snorted stepping back a bit. He had trouble seeing due to the ink melting over his face so he wiped one side of his face with a clawed hand. A beautiful yellow cat eye with black sclera now stared at Sammy. The ink demon let out a low hiss as he leaned forward to get a good look.

"You have finally come to free me from this Hell." Sammy said as he reached out a hand to cup the demon's cheek. Bendy purred as he continued to stare with his single cat eye. Without warning inky tendrils shot up wrapping around Sammy's body. He gasped as the tendrils tightened.

"No! I'm your prophet!" Sammy cried out struggling against tendrils. Bendy opened his toothy mouth, a long black tongue slithering out. The wet tongue lapped against the musician's cheek. Sammy groaned, the tongue was so warm and tacky against his own inky skin but it still managed to make him feel weird. The demon’s clawed hands traced down the musician's body, touching every curve and muscle causing another low groan to escape Sammy. Why did it feel so good?

Bendy hissed as he cupped between Sammy's legs causing the musician to gasp. The ink demon continued to rub the area ever so gently, purring as it did. Sammy pushed against that firm hand and in turn the demon tightened his grip around the clothed bulge, tugging at it a bit. Sammy couldn't help but groan at the sensation. It felt so delightful.

Without warning Bendy retracted his hand, a desperate whimper of protest escaping Sammy. The ink demon dropped to his knees, and with one swift move of his claws tore through the clothing that covered the musician's body. Sammy's fully erect member sprung free already leaking lubricants. The ink demon's eye brightened at the sight of the exposed member.

Sammy turned away, embarrassed of how aroused he’d gotten and that his savior was now looking at him all exposed and erect; lusting like a dirty slut.

Bendy didn't seem to mind as his wrapped a clawed hand around the thick shaft. Moving his hand up and down Sammy’s shaft in languid rhythm. Sammy moaned loudly, his hips thrusting into the demon's hand. Oh it felt so damn good!

With another purr Bendy started to lick the leaking head and Sammy's body jolted against the feeling of the warm tongue on his cock. He panted heavily, feeling like the room was spinning around him. There was suddenly an overwhelmingly, delicious heat that began to surround his cock.  Sammy looked down to see Bendy with his mouth wrapped around his member, those large canines tracing over the inky skin of his cock. The demon let out a low growl, the vibration sending more pleasure coursing through his body.

He couldn’t believe it. His beloved idol, Bendy, was sucking him off! He felt like he was dreaming, but in the back of his mind, he was glad he wasn't.

The ink demon popped the member out of his mouth tickling the head with his tongue. He gave the member a few licks before swallowing it whole once more. Sammy groaned in the back of his throat, eagerly thrusting into the demon's hot mouth.

Bendy mewled digging his claws into Sammy's hips. The demon deep throated the member enjoying every inch as he growled deep in his throat. The musician felt his member swell, he was nearing his climax. Just a few more thrusts.

"O-OH GOD!" Sammy wailed as he came deep into the demon's throat. Bendy purred, swallowing every ounce. A bit of cum dripped down the side of his mouth as he struggled to consume it. Bendy released the member, a few drops spilling onto his chest. Meanwhile, the ink demon licked the excess from his claws.

The tendrils around Sammy's body slithered away causing the musician to collapse to the ground. He lied on his back staring up at the ceiling. His vision blurring a bit; he was spent. He felt a heavy mass crawl on top of him, it was Bendy. The demon purred as it straddled the musician to the ground. Sammy panted heavily, he had no idea what was going to happen next.

Bendy only eyed Sammy with a seductive look in his one eye. He licked his teeth with his long black tongue as his claws rubbed up against Sammy's torso. The demon rolled his hips, grinding himself against the musician's flaccid member. Sammy groaned and felt himself get hard again.

The ink demon leaned back propping his hands behind him. A massive black cock sprouted from between the demon's legs and Sammy’s eyes widened at the sheer size of the member. Purring, Bendy wrapped his claws around his member as well as the musician's now erect member. With great precision, the demon stroked the two organs together slicking them with lubricants.

Sammy wailed tossing his head back; and arching his back. He felt the same electric pulse rush through his body. Bendy released his grip from the members and mounted himself on top of the musician. Both claws coming next to Sammy's head. The demon began to thrust his hips, both cocks gliding against each other with hot friction. The musician groaned loudly,

"Ah, Bendy..." A few words slipped past Sammy's lips.

"You like that, doll?" The demon purred in a low voice similar to his own. The ink demon could speak? It was less of a surprise then anticipated and the musician only nodded, too intoxicated from lust to speak.

"Beg for it..." The demon hissed as it increased the pace of his thrusts. Sammy gasped.

"Oh! Master! I need to feel you!" He pleaded. Bendy only smiled as he stopped his movements. The musician whined; he begged. Was it not enough? The ink demon crawled forward a bit his chest pressing against Sammy's face. Bendy moved his body, his pectorals gliding against the musician's face. Sammy groaned massaging the demon's strong pecs. They were firm yet so soft to the touch.

The musician jumped as Bendy reached behind, grabbing a hold his member and guided it between his buttocks, pressing it against his pucker. Sammy suddenly realized what was going on. He didn't even get time to prepare as the ink demon sat himself on his member to the hilt.

"Holy shit!" Sammy cried out as he felt Bendy’s tight walls envelop him.

"Does it feel good?" Bendy growled.

"God yes!" Sammy replied. He groped the demon's backside forcing more of himself inside. The tightness and warmth was unbelievable, like nothing he’d ever felt before! He could not believe it. He was inside Bendy, THE BENDY. His dark lord was absolutely delightful. His mind was about to explode from the sheer bliss he felt. He wanted this feeling to last forever.

Sammy's fingers dug deep into the inky flesh, savoring every inch of the demon's insides. Bendy leaned back panting heavily as he moved his hips in rhythm to the musician's tantalizing thrusts. The demon wrapped his hand around his engorged member pumping it fiercely. Sammy watched as Bendy jerked himself off, it was a beautiful sight. The ink demon hissed as two massive wings sprouted from his back. The tips dripped with ink staining the wooden floor. The ink demon flapped his wings sitting up, the member slowly pulling out.

"No don't go..." Sammy whimpered. Bendy only smiled as he continued to sit up, only the head of the member still remained inside. Another flap of his wings and the demon dropped down impaling himself on the hot organ. Sammy wailed in sheer pleasure. It felt so amazing! The demon repeated his movements, with each flap of his wings he drove the member deeper into his body. The musician felt his member swell; he was nearing his climax again.

"Ah! I'm so close." Sammy gasped his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Then come... wretch..." Bendy purred. Sammy felt the demon tighten around his member; causing him to go over the edge. He let out a loud cry as he released himself deep into the demon's body. Bendy roared as he too came. Loads of hot black ink shooting from the head and drenching Sammy.

The musician collapsed once again, breathing heavily. The ink demon dismounted the tired body standing up to admire his work. His toothy grin widened as inky tentacles formed around him slithering around Sammy's weak body. The musician panted heavily as the tentacles wrapped around his legs, arms, and torso. The slimy wetness tickling his body.

"No time for rest, love." Bendy purred in a deep voice, "We're barely getting started." With that said, a tentacle wrapped around Sammy's flaccid meat. It stroked so gentle returning the member to fullness once more.

"No more master... I..." The musician panted heavily. He felt completely drained.

"Don't be that way my pet." Bendy replied stroking Sammy’s cheek. "We're going to have a long night ahead of us..." The tentacle around his member tugged and pulled; sending a rush of endorphins to his head.

"But first..." The ink demon snapped his fingers and the tentacles tightened their grip. Sammy gasped from the sudden pressure he felt around his body. As the pressure subsided he felt a strange warm tingling. The tentacles started absorbing the ink that was the musician's body. In the ink's place was clean flesh. Sammy couldn't believe his eyes, he was back to his human self. The tendrils purged his body of the cursed ink. The tentacles purred as they lessened their grip and subsided.

"I'm... I'm human again." Sammy said with glee. He ran his hands against his body making sure that his skin was real. He ran his fingers through his smooth black locks. Oh it felt so good to be human again. He paused and realized he was naked except for some adorable black sock garters. The musician's cheeks flushed red; he all of a sudden felt self-conscience. Bendy purred licking his lips as he ran his clawed hands down the musician's body.

"My, my... what a tasty little lamb." The ink demon lapped his long tongue against the musician's cheek. Sammy sighed his cheeks flushing a deeper red. Bendy cupped Sammy's face pressing his lips against his own. Sammy was taken back, but slowly melted into the kiss. The demon's mouth was so hot and tasted delicious. Bendy forced his tongue into Sammy's mouth; savoring every inch of that sweet mouth.

The demon's hands took hold of the musician's erect member and balls, stroking it so smoothly. A tentacle slithered upward pushing itself in between the musician's buttocks. Sammy gasped as he felt the slimy tendril against his back side. Bendy released his grip from the musician's groin, and forced him to fall to his knees. Sammy was faced with Bendy's engorged member.

"Be a good little lamb and say aah..." The ink demon said sensually. Sammy gulped before wrapping his lips around the head of the member. It tasted so lovely, and he suckled a little bit more. Bendy hissed wrapping his claws around the back of Sammy's head. The demon thrust his hips forward filling the musician's mouth. Sammy choked trying his best not to throw up as the member pushed against the back of his throat. He relaxed his muscles and fully deep throated the delightful meat.

The same tentacle from before returned to caress the musician's soft rump. The tip pressing against the puckered entrance. With a swift movement it shoved itself inside. Sammy gasped as he felt the inky tendril push inside him. It strangely felt good though. The musician felt his member harden to fullness once again; as he sucked off the demon. Bendy purred; his long tail whipping back and forth with glee. Sammy twirled his tongue around the full head; he pictured it as if it were a wet lollipop. The musician moaned deep in his throat; the vibration tickling the thick meat.

Bendy hissed tightening his grip around Sammy's head. The musician felt the demon's member swell in his throat; he was nearing his climax, savoring as much of the meat as he could; massaging the shaft with his tongue.

Bendy roared as he released himself into the welcoming mouth. Sammy choked down as much of the liquid as he could, but he couldn't help but hack up some. The musician popped the member out of his mouth coughing heavily. Bits of inky semen dripping down his lips. Bendy smiled his toothy grin,

"That's a good boy, drink it up." The ink demon petted the musician on the head; his claws slipping through the soft strands. The tentacle that was previously inside him, slid out slowly. Sammy sighed as he took a deep breath. He felt the ink demon's claws behind him massaging his butt, so he looked over his shoulder in confusion.

"Are you pleased to be human again?" The demon spoke. Sammy only nodded in response. "Of course this body comes with a price." Bendy hissed as his claws sunk into Sammy's flesh. The musician gritted his teeth from the pain. The demon leaned forward his lips pressing against Sammy's ear. The wet tongue lapping at the sensitive earlobe.

"You now belong to me, slave..." With that said, Sammy felt a pressure in his backside. Bendy didn't even hesitate to shove himself to the hilt into the fragile body. Sammy wailed in a mix of pain and pleasure, clenching himself around the meat.

"Ah! Master, please!" Sammy cried through heavy moans.

"Aww, too big for you, babe?" Bendy cackled. The demon was rough with his thrusts; his balls slapping against the soft backside. Sammy fell on his hands taking all of the demon inside him. He couldn't believe it; Bendy was inside him, filling him to the brim.

"Look at you, you're just sucking me in." The demon purred. He slapped the musician's ass. The pleasure was so immense; Sammy felt he was about to come again. Bendy reached down grabbing a hold of Sammy's swollen member. He stroked it fiercely in sync to his heavy thrusts.

"Ah! No! Please... I-I... can't..." Sammy panted through soft moans.

"Come for me boy..." Bendy hissed, "Scream my name!"

"AH! BENDY!" Saying those words sent Sammy over the edge as he released himself once more. The sticky liquid drenching the demon's claws. Bendy laughed as he gave a few more thrusts before coming inside; painting the musician's insides white. The demon pulled out, globs of semen spilling out of the body.

Sammy collapsed to the floor; panting heavily. Bendy purred as he licked the liquid off his claws; savoring the sweet taste. The demon stepped over the broken form admiring his work.

"Look at you... such a dirty little slut you turned out to be..." The ink demon laughed. Sammy looked up through sweaty bangs at the demon. He was too weak to even get up.

"What will you do now master?" The musician spoke weakly.

"Hadn't thought much of it." Bendy tapped his chin. "I might spend a little more time here... now that I have something to play with." The demon's smile widened as he returned his gaze to the broken musician.  
  


END


End file.
